


A brush of fingertips and a whispered confession

by kh2os17



Series: Late night kisses [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, M/M, hurt Jayden, slight mentioning of throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kh2os17/pseuds/kh2os17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after The Master Returns, so there is some slight spoilers.  <br/>Antonio visits Jayden, while he recovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brush of fingertips and a whispered confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a type of fan work. I am making no profit from this what so ever. I do not own power rangers. Power rangers samurai belongs to Saban and nick. If I owned it there would have been more Jaytonio. 
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place after the episode The Master Returns. It contains spoilers. It is also the third in Late Night Kisses. This also contains minor slash. Which means there are two male characters kissing, if that offends you either don’t click on the story

Jayden winced as he sat back against his pillows with Ji and Kevin’s help. The painkillers had kicked in and all he felt know was a dull ache all over his body. He knew he should be grateful to still be alive after facing Master Xandred for the first time, but all he felt was a bitter resentment that he hadn’t avenged his father. Jayden sucked in a breath as Ji pushed on his shoulder. While the painkillers have minimized the pain, Jayden could still feel the sharp edges of pain coursing through his muscles. Kevin turned to give Jayden a glass of water.

“Don’t worry Jayden. I will take care of training tomorrow.”

Ji nodded and spoke in a quiet voice. “You’ll get him next time.”

Jayden blanched. The next time Xandred would surface, it would be him he would be facing. He quickly schooled his features as Kevin looked at him before leaving after Ji. Jayden leaned his head back against the pillows and sighed. This day went from bad to worse. Jayden was just thankful that none of his friends had suffered at the hands of Xandred. He hoped they wouldn’t be too hurt by his secret and would fight by Lauren’s side as they fought by his today.

The thought of Lauren sent a new kind of ache through him. He barely had a chance to know his sister before she was taken away. He wondered if she was just as alone as him, or if she would have failed today.

_She probably would have sent Xandred back to the netherworld without breaking a sweat,_ Jayden thought. Just as the dark thought that Jayden had failed both his sister and his father entered his head, there was a soft knock at the door. Jayden looked over to see Antonio standing there propped up against the door frame with a bowl of soup.

“Hey,” Jayden said softly.

His heart began to pound in his chest. Lately, Antonio had that effect on him. He took a deep breath, exhaling softly as it pulled at his bruised and broken ribs. Antonio had changed from earlier. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said “My fish can kick the cluck out of your chicken any day” in gold writing and sweatpants. Jayden realized that his clothes probably had some of Jayden’s blood on it from earlier. Antonio smiled and walked into the room. He turned and shut the door quietly.

“Hey amigo, figured you might be a little hungry,” he said as he walked toward Jayden.

He sat down gently on the side and held the bowl of soup out to Jayden.

“Want me to feed it to you?” Antonio asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Jayden scoffed, “Thanks, but my hands seemed to be the only thing that Xandred didn’t hit.”

He watched the smile fall from Antonio’s lips and his expression darkened. Jayden immediately wished he could take back his poor choice of words, but instead he reached to take the bowl from Antonio. The warmth seemed to seep into him and the scent of chicken noodle soup caused his stomach to growl. He realized he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and was about to dig in, when he hesitated.

“There are no carrots in this, is there?”

Antonio’s smile came back in full force.

“Of course not amigo, what kind of best friend do you take me for? Do you honestly think I would forget the time that you threw up the carrots? If I remember correctly, a few shot out of your nose too.”

Jayden felt his appetite falter slightly at the memory. He had eaten a can of chicken noodle soup that had carrots in it. He had ended up getting the stomach bug and it wasn’t pretty when the soup came back up. He spooned a little into his mouth. The warmth from the soup spread slowly through him and warmed him up from the inside out. Antonio sat quietly on the edge of the bed while Jayden ate. His movements became a little sluggish after awhile, the second dose of painkillers were taking effect. He ate most of the soup and handed the bowl back to Antonio. Antonio placed the bowl on Jayden’s bedside table and continued to stay placed on the edge of the bed. He was gazing at his hands and spoke barely above a whisper.

“You could have died today.”

“We could die almost every day. Emily almost died on her birthday. It’s a risk we all take when we swore to stop the nighlock.”

Antonio looked up at Jayden. His brown eyes were dark with hurt and anger. There was also something else in them, but Jayden couldn't identify it.

“I can’t lose you,” Antonio claimed, his voice rough with emotion.

Jayden’s breath caught, before he could say anything to that Antonio was speaking again.

“I won’t lose you!” Antonio claimed, before moving to cup the back of Jayden’s head and slightly pulled him into a kiss.

Antonio’s lips were chapped and forceful against Jayden’s. However, Jayden melted into the kiss anyway. His arms wrapped around Antonio’s shoulder pulling him in closer. Jayden felt Antonio’s tongue tracing his lips and he allowed access into his mouth. Antonio growled and began to push against Jayden. Jayden fell against the pillows, pulling Antonio on top of him. He felt his body heat rise, added to the heat from Antonio and he wanted it wrapped around him. Their lips and tongues moved against one another. Antonio moved to where he was pressing against Jayden harder. Their teeth scraped up against each other and Antonio’s leg pressed up against Jayden’s ribs. Jayden broke away with a hiss. Antonio pulled back immediately.

“Sorry,” he gasped, panting for air. Jayden was out of breath as well, and had to calm himself before he could answer.

“It’s fine.”

He wanted to forget about his ribs and pull Antonio back toward him. However, he could feel the beginning tugs of sleep and knew he would succumb to the painkillers. He felt Antonio begin to get up and he reached out to grab his hand.

“Antonio…” Jayden wanted to talk about Antonio’s statement, but at the same time he didn’t know what to say to it. So he said the other thing that he wanted.

“Please stay. Stay with me tonight.”

Antonio smiled and brushed his fingertips down Jayden’s cheek.

“There’s no other place I would rather be.”

Antonio got up and turned off the light, before sliding very slowly into the bed beside Jayden. He moved so that Jayden could rest his head on Antonio’s shoulder, his fingertips brushing his hip bone. Jayden relaxed into his embrace and started to give into the pull of sleep. He was almost completely asleep when he felt Antonio’s fingertips brush his skin under the hem of his shirt. Jayden focused on the rubbing, finding it even more relaxing. But before the darkness could claim Jayden, he heard Antonio’s voice whisper softly.

“I love you, Jay.” 

 Jayden went to reply, but he gave in and sleep overtook him. 

 

 


End file.
